


Weiß wie Schnee

by Rei



Series: Katie ist nicht Schneewittchen [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Urban Fantasy, Werewolves
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Die Polizei sucht überall und sie haben keine Spur von ihm. Auch keine Leiche. Kein Blut.“ Aber natürlich wusste die Polizei nicht was wir wussten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weiß wie Schnee

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** : Eiskalt  
>  **Warnungen:** Blut (für manche vielleicht in einem unangenehmen Kontext…?), Erwähnung von grausamen Todesfällen und Leichen, aber nichts allzu Explizites, Informationsdump, weil meine Nano so wahnsinnig viel Background hat  
>  **Rating:** Ab 12  
>  **Vorwort:** Meine Wichtelgeschichte für Animexx. In zwei Tagen und Nachtarbeit zustande gekommen während ich meine Periode hatte, wahnsinnige Schmerzen und permanent vollgedröhnt war mit Schmerzmitteln und Koffein.

„Hier ist er stehen geblieben“, murmelte Cassidy. Er war in die Knie gegangen und balancierte auf den Fersen seiner dünnen Turnschuhe im Schnee. 

„Vermutlich um sich zu orientieren. Er ist hin und hergelaufen“, fuhr Andrew fort. Er war einige Schritte entfernt stehen geblieben und starrte nachdenklich auf den Boden, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt „Hier sieht es aus, als ob er sich im Schnee gewälzt hat.“  
Er deutete auf die ungefähr zwei Quadratmeter große Stelle, wo der Schnee dunkel und matschig war von aufgewühlter Erde. Überall waren Pfotenabdrücke zu sehen. 

Der eisige Wind zerrte an meinen Haaren und ich schlang meinen Mantel dichter um mich. Mir wurde schon kalt wenn ich die Jungs nur ansah. Cassidy trug nichts weiter als Jeans und ein langärmeliges T-Shirt, aber seine helle Haut wirkte beinah durchsichtig vor lauter Kälte. Sogar seine Sommersprossen wirkten ausgebleicht.  
Andrew hatte einen Schal achtlos um seinen Hals geschlungen, aber ich vermutete, mehr aus Stilgründen als aus tatsächlichem Kälteempfinden. Sein Gesicht war ernst und seine dunklen Hundeaugen sahen traurig aus. 

„Was denkt ihr? Ist es ein Wolf?“ fragte ich und rieb meine steifgefrorenen Finger aneinander, bevor ich meine Stimme senkte. „Oder einer…ein Werwolf?“ 

Ich sagte nicht ‚ _einer von euch_ ‘ auch wenn es mir auf der Zunge lag. Es wäre nicht fair gewesen, auch wenn es technisch gesehen stimmen mochte. 

Andrew und Cassidy tauschten einen schweigenden Blick aus, bevor sie beide unisono die Köpfe drehten und zum Wald blickten, hinüber zu Jake. Ich folgte ihrem Blick. 

Jake war sicher nicht mehr als zwanzig, dreißig Meter von uns entfernt, aber er war kaum mehr zu erkennen. Alles was ich sah war ein dunkler Umriss in dem Meer aus weißen, wirbelnden Schneeflocken, der sich langsam hin und her bewegte. 

Ich schob die Hände in die Ärmel meines Mantels, schlang meine eiskalten Finger um meine bloßen Handgelenke und wünschte mir innerlich, ich hätte daran gedacht Handschuhe mitzunehmen. Oder eine Mütze. Oder mehr Tampons. Und Schmerztabletten. Aber es war alles so schnell gegangen, Kristens aufgelöster Anruf, die Autofahrt nach Riverdale, die Nachricht im Autoradio.

‚ _Leiche der zweiundzwanzigjährigen Anna Lindbergh am Waldrand gefunden… gestern Abend als vermisst gemeldet. Zerfetzt…zerbissen… möglicherweise ein Bär…oder ein Berglöwe…von ihrem Freund Logan immer noch keine Spur…_ ‘

Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher wieso Kristen ausgerechnet mich angerufen hatte, um mir davon zu erzählen. Sie konnte mich nicht einmal leiden.  
Vielleicht war das der Grund. Es war schwer sich Kristen in ihren Designerjacken und hautengen Jeans und hohen Stiefelletten bei diesem Wetter im Wald vorzustellen. Sie wäre niemals persönlich hierhergekommen. 

Aber ihre Panik am Telefon hatte aufrichtig geklungen und jede Hoffnung, dass es nur ein falscher Alarm gewesen war, begann zu verpuffen je länger wir hier herum stapften. 

„Ruf sie noch mal an“, schlug Andrew vor. „Frag, ob er inzwischen aufgetaucht ist.“ 

Folgsam zog ich mein Handy aus der Manteltasche und drückte auf die Wahlwiederholungstaste. Kristen meldete sich noch bevor das erste Klingelzeichen verklungen war. Sie klang ungewohnt atemlos und um sie herum war Stimmgewirr zu hören. „Ja?“ 

„Ist Logan inzwischen aufgetaucht?“ fragte ich ohne Umschweife. 

Ich hörte wie sie heftig einatmete. „Nein. Ich…ich sitze vor seinem Zimmer.“ Im Flur des Wohnheims. Das erklärte das Stimmgewirr im Hintergrund. Als sie weitersprach, senkte sie ihre Stimme so, dass ich mich anstrengen musste, um sie zu verstehen. „Katie, hier ist die Hölle los. Die Polizei ist überall. Wenn er irgendwo auf dem Campus wäre, hätten sie ihn inzwischen gefunden. Tot oder lebendig.“ 

Ich warf Andrew einen Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Schultern sanken nach unten und ich sah wie sein Kehlkopf sich bewegte als er schluckte.  
Je länger Logan verschwunden blieb, desto schlechter sah es aus. Das wussten wir alle.  
Ich wandte mich ab, um Andrews bedrücktes Gesicht nicht länger mit ansehen zu müssen. 

„Denkst du, er…?“ Kristen sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, aber ich wusste auch so was sie meinte. Nicht ‚ _ist er tot_ ‘, sondern ‚ _ist er ein Werwolf?_ ‘. ‚ _Hat er Anna getötet?_ ‘

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Ich fuhr mir mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen und bereute es sofort wieder als der kalte Wind mir ins Gesicht fegte. 

Sie gab einen Laut von sich, der halb wütend und halb verängstigt klang. „Wieso weißt du es nicht? Sind das nicht deine Verrückten?“ 

„Das sind nicht meine…“

„Bist du nicht unsere lokale Werwolfspezialistin? Was glaubst du, wieso ich dich angerufen habe? Sicher nicht, weil ich dich so gut leiden kann!“ 

Beinah hätte ich gelächelt. Das klang schon mehr nach der Kristen, die ich kannte. 

„Ich ruf dich wieder an.“ Ich wartete nicht auf ihre (mit Sicherheit unfreundliche) Erwiderung, bevor ich auflegte. 

Ich schob das Handy zurück in meine Manteltasche und hauchte auf meine steif gefrorenen Finger, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung sie aufzuwärmen. Als ich mich umdrehte, stand Jake plötzlich vor mir und ich zuckte überrascht zusammen. „Gottverdammt!“ fluchte ich.  
Cassidy feixte und ich warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu. Sie konnten sich alle drei so lautlos bewegen, dass ich mich regelmäßig erschrak, wenn einer von ihnen unvermittelt neben mir auftauchte. Daran würde ich mich vermutlich nie gewöhnen. 

„Sorry.“ Schneeflocken schmolzen in seinen kurzen, dunklen Haaren und Jake schüttelte den Kopf mit einer kurzen, unwirschen Bewegung, als versuche er sie loszuwerden. 

„Logan ist nicht wieder aufgetaucht bisher“, sagte ich. „Die Polizei sucht überall und sie haben keine Spur von ihm. Auch keine Leiche. Kein Blut.“ Aber natürlich wusste die Polizei nicht was wir wussten. 

„Spurlos verschwunden.“ Jake nickte, als hätte er das schon erwartet. Er deutete auf einen vage erkennbaren rostbraunen Abdruck ein paar Schritte entfernt und als er weitersprach klang seine Stimme gedämpft. „Da drüben sind Fußspuren und Handabdrücke. Er hat sich am Waldrand zurück verwandelt, vielleicht im Morgengrauen. Er hat versucht ihr Blut am Schnee abzuwischen…“, sagte er leise. „Aber es muss schon angefangen haben zu trocknen. Er war nicht sehr erfolgreich.“

 _Ihr_ Blut. Annas Blut. Er musste es nicht einmal aussprechen. Kein wildes Tier hätte versucht irgendwelche Blutspuren abzuwischen. 

„Die Spuren sind zu groß für einen gewöhnlichen Wolf“, fügte Cassidy hinzu. Er hatte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen geschoben und der Wind zerrte an seinen roten Locken. 

„Er hat Panik geschoben, die Kontrolle verloren und sich wieder verwandelt“, ergänzte Andrew. Er hatte die Schultern so weit hochgezogen, dass der Schal seine komplette untere Gesichtshälfte bedeckte. Seine Stimme klang gedämpft durch den Wollstoff.  
Kontrollverlust war ein sensibles Thema für Andrew. Es war nicht nur der Vollmond, sondern auch starke Emotionen die eine Verwandlung triggern konnten und Andrew wusste das besser als jeder andere. 

Angst, Panik, Wut … Entsetzen darüber, dass man grade seine Freundin in Stücke gerissen hatte, qualifizierte eindeutig als starke Emotion. 

„Letzte Nacht war Vollmond. Also hat Logan sich verwandelt, vielleicht zum ersten Mal und vermutlich hatte er keine Ahnung, was mit ihm passiert. Er hat seine Freundin getötet und ist in den Wald geflohen“, fasste ich zusammen, weil es sonst keiner tat. „Wir müssen ihn finden.“

Cassidy ergänzte grimmig, was wir alle dachten: „Bevor ihn das Rudel findet.“ 

Es gab wenig Dinge, die weniger gut waren als ein Werwolf, der zwischen Riverdale und Fenton im Wald herumstreunte. Vor allem einer, der halb wahnsinnig war, weil er grade seine Freundin zerfleischt hatte und der vermutlich ohnehin nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte. 

Jake tauschte einen Blick mit Cassidy und Andrew, bevor er sich wieder mir zuwandte. 

„Wir werden ihn suchen. Du solltest zurück zum Campus gehen“, sagte er. 

Überrascht hob ich die Augenbrauen. „Was?“

„Du könntest bei Elfie und Kristen übernachten und morgen zurück nach Fenton fahren.“ 

„Nein.“ 

„Katie…“

Es gab nichts was ich in diesem Augenblick lieber getan hätte, als irgendwo hinzugehen wo es warm war, mich in eine Decke zu kuscheln und literweise heißen Tee zu trinken. Mir war kalt und übel und ich hatte sämtliches Gefühl in den Zehenspitzen verloren.  
Aber Kristens atemlose Stimme hallte in meinem Kopf und Andrews trauriger, hoffnungsloser Blick, und der Gedanke an Anna, die ich nie kennengelernt hatte, aber die mit dem Gedanken gestorben sein musste, dass ihr Freund sie ermordet hatte und die, die Wahrheit nie erfahren würde.  
Es ging nicht. 

„Ihr braucht ein Auto“, sagte ich. „Wer weiß in welchem Zustand Logan ist, wenn wir ihn finden. Er könnte verletzt sein oder am durchdrehen oder beides. Und ihr könnt nicht zulassen, dass er sich verwandelt. Und ihr könnt nicht fahren. Ihr könnt ihn nur finden, wenn ihr…“, ich machte eine vage Handbewegung, bevor ich ergänzte: „…nur als Wölfe.“ 

Ich hatte recht und er wusste es.  
Jake seufzte, bevor er wortlos seinen Pullover über den Kopf streifte und mir entgegenstreckte. Darunter trug er nichts und seine gebräunte Haut bildete einen beinah surrealen Kontrast zu der weißen Umgebung. Jake war immer braun, sogar im tiefsten Winter. 

„Was soll ich denn mit…?“

„Zieh ihn an“, sagte er knapp. 

Ich klappte den Mund zu und ersparte mir die Frage, ob ihm nicht zu kalt wurde. Er hatte nicht einmal Gänsehaut. 

Ich drückte ihm meinen Mantel in die Hand während ich seinen Pullover über meinen eigenen zog. Er war mir mindestens vier Nummern zu groß, aber er war weich und warm und roch nach Jake. Eilig knöpfte ich den Mantel wieder zu und vergrub meine Hände in den zu langen Ärmeln. „Danke“, murmelte ich. Es war tatsächlich besser.

Ich spürte mehr als dass ich sah wie er näher auf mich zutrat. Sekundenlang bildete er eine schützende Mauer zwischen mir und den herumwirbelnden Schneeflocken und ich musste mich mit Gewalt davon abhalten, mich nicht an ihn zu lehnen und meine Hände in seine Hosentaschen zu schieben, um sie aufzuwärmen. Jake war immer warm, wie ein eigener, kleiner Backofen. 

„Alles okay mit dir?“ fragte er leise und mit gerunzelter Stirn. 

Ich rang mir ein mattes Grinsen ab. „Ich habe Pfefferspray dabei und ein Auto mit Allradantrieb. Besser kann es gar nicht mehr werden.“ 

„Das meine ich nicht.“ Er legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete mich fragend. „Du riechst als ob…“ 

„Oh Gott. Tu das nicht. Ich hasse es, wenn du das tust“, unterbrach ich ihn hastig.  
Körperhygiene wurde wirklich Grund zur Paranoia wenn man umgeben war von Leuten mit hochsensiblen Sinnesorganen, die alles sieben Meilen gegen den Wind riechen konnten. Ich war sicher, ich hatte noch nie so oft geduscht und so viele Flaschen Deo verbraucht, wie in den letzten sieben Monaten. 

„Das ist es nicht.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Bist du verletzt?“ 

„Nein?“

„Du riechst nach Blu-… oh.“ Er unterbrach mitten im Satz und ich sah wie er errötete. „Entschuldige.“ 

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis ich verstand was er meinte und dann wollte ich im Boden versinken. „Du kannst das riechen?“ fragte ich fassungslos. „ _Natürlich_ kannst du das.“ Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Mütze aufgehabt, um sie mir ins Gesicht zu ziehen. „Ugh, großartig.“ 

„Es tut mir…“

„Nein. Nicht jetzt. Ich will nichts hören. Und jetzt…los. Geh. Zieh dich aus.“ 

Jake sah immer noch entschuldigend aus während er anfing seine Jeans aufzuknöpfen.  
Andrew und Cassidy hatten bereits angefangen ihre T-Shirts und die Turnschuhe abzustreifen und ich drehte mich höflich um, als sie an die Boxershorts kamen. Es war beinah lächerlich, denn inzwischen hatte ich sie (unbeabsichtigt) schon so oft unbekleidet gesehen, dass es kaum noch von Bedeutung hätte sein sollen.  
War es auch nicht. Nicht bei Andrew und Cassidy wenigstens, die beide auf ihre Art immer bewirkten, dass ich mich wie ihre große Schwester fühlte. 

Bei Jake hatte ich lange aufgehört mich wie eine große Schwester zu fühlen.  
Was es nicht grade besser machte, dass er riechen konnte, wenn ich meine Tage hatte. Was so ziemlich das unsexieste war, was ich mir vorstellen konnte. Aber jetzt war mit Sicherheit alles, nur nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt um ausgerechnet darüber nachzudenken. 

Als ich mich wieder umdrehte standen drei gigantische Wölfe vor mir.  
Ich vergaß jedes Mal aufs Neue wie groß sie waren. Viele größer, viel massiger als gewöhnliche Wölfe. 

„Alle bereit?“ fragte ich.  
Der Rötliche hechelte in meine Richtung, während der Braune es sogar als Wolf schaffte unruhig und besorgt auszusehen. Ich hätte ihm gerne beruhigend über den Kopf gestreichelt, aber ich wusste, dass Andrew das nicht mochte. Es machte ihm Angst wenn Menschen ihn in dieser Form berührten. 

Nur der größte Wolf, der schwarze, stand ganz still, den schön geformten Kopf in den Wind gestreckt und lauschte. 

Ich sammelte die Kleidungsstücke ein, die zu ihren Pfoten lagen und stopfte so viel ich konnte in meine überdimensionale Handtasche.  
Das sind Dinge, die in keiner Geschichte über Werwölfe je erwähnt werden. Irgendjemand muss ihnen ständig ihre Klamotten hinterhertragen. 

Der rötliche und der braune Wolf verschwanden zwischen den Bäumen, aber der große, schwarze blieb stehen und blickte mir nach, bis ich sicher am Straßenrand angekommen war, wo mein Auto stand. 

*

Es gab nur zwei Wege die von Riverdale nach Fenton führten. Das eine war die große Landstraße, die den Wald in großzügigen Schleifen umging und auf der man locker eine Stunde länger unterwegs war. Und es gab den Waldweg, der schon lange verboten und für öffentlichen Verkehr gesperrt war.  
Natürlich nahm ich den Waldweg.  
Als ob alles andere irgendeinen Sinn gemacht hätte. 

Auf direktem Weg zwischen Riverdale und Fenton lag nun einmal der Wald, das war nicht zu ändern.  
Zwischen Fenton und dem ganzen Rest der Welt befand sich Wald. 

Wenn man als Kind in Fenton aufwuchs, dauerte es oft Jahre, bis man begriff dass die Welt hinter dem Wald weiterging. Er wirkte so…endlos.  
Wenn man auf irgendeinem erhöhten Ort in Fenton stand, egal wo, konnte man von überall rechts und links nichts weiter sehen als Bäume. Endlose, hunderte von Quadratkilometer an wuchernden Bäumen und Unterholz. Man sah niemals Horizont in Fenton. Nur Wald.  
Es war kein heller, freundlicher Touristenwald mit spielenden Eichhörnchen, weichen Moosflecken im Gras und Lichtflecken die zwischen den Blättern hindurch schienen. Es war ein Märchenwald. Düster und still. Nebelig. Es war ein Märchenwald aus den düsteren Märchen, die man nicht den Kindern erzählte, weil es um böse Hexen ging und weil Menschen verbrannt und erstochen wurden oder anderweitig grausam zu Tode kamen. An vielen Stellen war er so dicht bewuchert, dass das Sonnenlicht nicht bis zum Boden drang. In diesem Wald war es immer kühl und dunkel.  
Die Jahreszeiten begannen und endeten immer zuerst im Wald. Der Schnee schmolz auf den Straßen von Fenton, aber er blieb liegen im Wald, teilweise meterhoch. Der Regen und der Nebel erreichten immer zuerst den Wald und dann erst Fenton. 

In Fenton lebten die Menschen mit der Gewissheit, dass der Wald immer stärker war, immer gefährlicher als man selbst. Wir waren nichts als Ameisen, die ihre Hügel hier gebaut hatten.  
Außenstehende konnten das nicht verstehen.  
Viele der Studenten in Riverdale, die von weiter weg kamen, fanden den Respekt, die Furcht, die wir vor dem Wald hatten, albern. Es war ein verbreiteter Sport in der Uni Mutproben zu haben, die einen in den Wald führten. ‚Eine Nacht im Wald verbringen‘ war eine gängige Herausforderung geworden. So viel hatte sogar ich mitbekommen, in der kurzen Zeit, in der ich an der Universität gewesen war. Sie nannten es Aberglaube. Hinterwäldlerisch.  
Und vielleicht war es das. 

Aber alle Menschen in Fenton wussten, dass…Dinge im Wald waren. Gefährliche Dinge. Menschen starben oder verschwanden und oft erfuhr man niemals was mit ihnen geschehen war.  
Der Wald war ein bedrohlicher Ort und seit dem letzten Sommer wusste ich auch wieso. 

Natürlich war der Weg nicht geräumt (wer räumte schon einen Weg, der sowieso gesperrt war?) und nur der Mangel an Gegenverkehr bewahrte mich vor potentiell dramatischen Unfällen, wenn die Reifen begannen zu schliddern. Der Schnee war beinah knietief und die unteren Schichten festgefroren nach der wochenlang anhaltenden Kälte. 

Auch auf diesem Weg brauchte man mindestens eine Stunde bis nach Fenton, bei dem Wetter sogar noch länger, und je näher wir nach Fenton selbst kamen, desto unruhiger wurde ich. 

Von den Jungs sah ich nicht mal den Schatten einer Schwanzspitze, aber ich wusste auch so, dass immer einer von ihnen irgendwo neben mir durch das Unterholz lief. 

Ein Reh flitzte aus dem Gestrüpp am Rand und ich trat ruckartig in die Bremse. Das war ein Fehler.  
Die Reifen verloren den Halt auf dem glatten Untergrund und ich drehte mich einmal um mich selbst, während das Reh panisch davon stob. 

Mitten auf der Straße kam der Wagen zum stehen und ich atmete tief durch. Meine Hände zitterten. Ich drehte den Schlüssel um und wartete, bis der Motor mit einem leisen Gluckern erstarb.  
Sofort breitete sich die Stille des Waldes wie eine riesige Wattedecke in meinem Wagen aus und schien jedes Geräusch zu schlucken.  
Die Heizung funktionierte so wenig, dass ich meinen Atem immer noch als kleine, weiße Wölkchen vor mir sehen konnte. Mir war schlecht und ich war auch ohne nachzusehen sicher, dass mein Tampon inzwischen durchgeblutet war.  
Großartig.

Ich faltete die Arme über dem Lenkrad und presste meine Stirn dagegen und wartete.  
Es dauerte nicht allzu lange. 

Ein Klopfen ertönte von der Beifahrertür und ich hörte wie die Tür aufging. Wortlos und ohne hinzusehen, reichte ich Jake seine Kleidung. Er streifte die Jeans über, bevor er sich auf den Sitz neben mir schwang, das T-Shirt behielt er in der Hand. 

„Und?“ fragte ich und vermied immer noch in anzusehen. Stattdessen drehte ich das Radio leiser. 

„Sein Geruch ist überall, aber…“, er hielt inne und suchte nach Worten. Es war scheinbar nicht leicht die Gedanken oder Motive eines Werwolfs für gewöhnliche Sterbliche nachvollziehbar zu erklären. „Es ist alles völlig ziellos. Er läuft hin und her und macht willkürliche Pausen. Ab und zu verwandelt er sich wieder zurück, aber er schafft es nicht lange menschlich zu bleiben. Er ist viel zu aufgewühlt. Er ist nicht auf der Jagd. Es ist mehr wie eine Flucht, aber…“

„…aber er wird so oder so bald in die Nähe von Fenton kommen“, beendete ich für ihn. 

Auch ohne ihn anzusehen, spürte ich wie er nickte. „Er ist schon lang über die Grenze.“ 

„Verdammte Scheiße“, murmelte ich inbrünstig und rieb mir mit einer Handfläche über die Augen. 

Das Problem war nicht nur, dass wir Logan davon abhalten mussten, aus Versehen noch mehr Menschen umzubringen oder sich selbst zu schaden. Das ganz andere Problem war das ‚Rudel‘. 

Genau. Fenton hatte ein eigenes Wolfsrudel. Ein Rudel von fanatischen Spinnern, genauer gesagt.  
Sie nannten sich selbst die ‚ _Prätorianer_ ‘, was ich so idiotisch fand, dass ich mich weigerte diesen Ausdruck zu benutzen. Sie selbst betrachteten sich als einen Schutz für die Menschen in Fenton, ähnlich wie die gleichnamige Leibgarde der Cäsaren. 

Für mich waren sie immer nur ‚das Rudel‘. Oder manchmal auch ‚die Waldpolizei‘, wenn ich wirklich sauer auf sie war. 

Es waren Formwandler, die sich in Wölfe verwandeln konnte, ähnlich wie Werwölfe. Nur dass es bei ihnen ohne den dazugehörigen Kontrollverlust und den wilden Blutrausch einherging, der die ersten Verwandlungen in einen Werwolf begleitete. Und im Gegensatz zu Werwölfen wurden sie so geboren.  
Werwölfe wurden durch einen Biss dazu gemacht. 

Jake mochte selbst einmal Teil des Rudels gewesen sein, aber im Gegensatz zu ihnen hatte er die Werwölfe immer als Opfer betrachtet. Ich war geneigt ihm da zuzustimmen.  
Nur das Rudel teilte diese Vorstellung ganz und gar nicht. Für sie waren es einfach nur Wahnsinnige, die um jeden Preis aus dem Weg geräumt werden mussten, damit niemand zu Schaden kam. 

Ganz unrecht hatten sie vermutlich auch nicht damit. Aber immer wenn ich begann so zu denken (meistens, wenn ich grade selbst in die Augen eines geiferndes Werwolfes blickte und mir wünschte ich wäre zu Hause geblieben), dann dachte ich an Andrew und Cassidy. Zwei der nettesten, zivilsten Menschen, die ich je kennengelernt hatte und die beides Werwölfe waren und für die jeder Tag ein neuer Kampf gegen ihre eigene Natur bedeutete.

„Was werden wir ihm sagen?“ fragte ich leise. „Wenn wir ihn finden?“  
Was konnte man jemandem sagen, der grade festgestellt hatte, dass er sich in ein reißendes Monster verwandelt hatte? Und der vermutlich seine Freundin umgebracht hatte. 

„Dass wir ihm helfen können“, erwiderte Jake eben so leise. „Dass es… besser wird. Leichter. Dass es nicht so bleiben muss.“ 

Seine Stimme war ruhig, beinah zuversichtlich, aber ich kannte ihn zu gut. Seine Hände waren so fest in den Stoff seines T-Shirts verkrallt, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.  
Es würde ihm genauso nahe gehen wie Andrew, wenn wir Logan nicht rechtzeitig fanden. Wenn wir ihm nicht helfen konnten.  
Und ich wusste, dass wir ihn finden mussten. Um seinetwillen. Um Andrews Willen. Um Jakes Willen. 

Ich atmete tief durch und wandte mich zu ihm um. „Das ziellose Suchen bringt nichts. Wir müssen ihn finden, bevor das verdammte Rudel ihn in die Klauen bekommt.“ 

„Das ist nicht so leicht wie du…“

„Ich werde rausgehen.“

„Was?“ Er runzelte die Stirn. 

Ich machte eine vage Handbewegung an mir herunter und wünschte mir, es gäbe irgendeine indirekte Art das anzusprechen. „Du hast gesagt ich rieche nach…uhm.“ 

Er rieb sich verlegen mit der Handfläche über den Nacken und murmelte etwas, das klang wie ‚ _…wie ein Steak_ ‘. 

Das ist es doch was man als Frau hören will.  
„Fabelhaft. Das ist gut, oder? Ich meine, wenn ihr das alle riechen könnt, kann er das sicher auch. Dann habe ich wenigstens etwas davon, außer Bauchschmerzen, und mich total gedemütigt zu fühlen.“ 

Sein Kopf schnellte nach oben als er begriff was ich meinte. „Was? Nein!“ 

„Aber…“

„Wir werden dich nicht wie ein Stück Fleisch vor seiner Nase hin und her baumeln!“

"Ich habe Pfefferspray."

"Oh _toll!_ Du bist ein Pfeffersteak!" 

„Es macht aber Sinn“, erwiderte ich, unbeeindruckt von seinem Ausbruch. „So wie es jetzt läuft, könnt ihr ewig nach ihm suchen ohne ihn zu finden. Bis dahin hat er Fenton längst erreicht. Es wäre alles viel leichter wenn er einfach zu uns kommt.“ 

Jake presste eine Handfläche gegen seine Stirn und gab ein frustriertes Geräusch von sich. „Ich hasse es, wenn du das machst.“ 

Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob er damit meinte, draußen herum zu tigern und freilaufende Werwölfe anzulocken (das war ja nicht das erste Mal) oder ihn zu Tode zu argumentieren. Vielleicht beides. 

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin vielleicht kein super Mutantenwolf, aber ich weiß schon was ich tue. Außerdem bin ich älter als du“, fügte ich hinzu, weil er dazu neigte das zu vergessen. Immerhin hatte ich ihm irgendwann einmal Nachhilfe gegeben…vor gefühlten hundert Jahren. 

„Ich bin größer“, erwiderte er prompt. 

„Oh bitte! Das ist kein Argument für _irgendwas_ , außer du beabsichtigst mich innerhalb der nächsten Minuten zu Boden zu ringen.“ Noch während ich es sagte, wünschte ich, ich hätte es irgendwie anders formuliert. 

Sekundenlang sah er sprachlos aus, bevor er hastig den Kopf schüttelte. „…nein.“ 

Er protestierte nicht mehr, als ich die Fahrertür aufmachte, aber er sah auch nicht besonders glücklich aus. 

Der Jeep hatte so hohe Sitze, dass ich mich vom Sitz auf den Boden gleiten lassen musste. Unter dem Schnee befand sich eine dicke Eisschicht und ich wäre ausgerutscht wenn er nicht urplötzlich vor mir gestanden hätte.  
Ich stolperte gegen ihn und nur seine Hände auf meiner Taille bewahrten mich vor einem Sturz. Mein Mantel war aufgegangen und sogar durch die Schichten an dicken Pullovern hindurch spürte ich die Wärme seiner Hände.  
Er war immer so warm… 

„Sorry“, hauchte ich atemlos. 

„Schon okay.“ Eilig nahm er die Hände von mir. 

„Ich laufe einfach ein bisschen herum“, sagte ich, um mich davon abzulenken, wie dicht er immer noch vor mir stand. „Und ähm verteile meine Geruch. Und ihr bleibt in der Nähe und wartet, bis er…“

„Du riechst gut“, platzte es aus ihm heraus. 

Ich blinzelte überrascht. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es als Kompliment auffassen soll, mit einem rohen Steak verglichen zu werden.“

„Nein. Ich meine das vorhin … das kam falsch rüber“, stammelte er, untypisch verlegen. „Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass du dir deswegen keine Gedanken machen musst. Du riechst immer gut. Ganz generell.“ 

„Oh.“ Ich schob eine Handvoll dunkler Haare aus meinem Gesicht, die mir der Wind hartnäckig in die Augen blies. „Danke.“ 

„Okay, das klang gruselig“, sagte er entschuldigend. „Es ist nicht so, als ob ich dich jedes Mal… beschnuppere wenn du irgendwo reinkommst. Aber ich … ich würde dich überall heraus erkennen.“ 

„Unter tausenden von Steaks, ja?“ erwiderte ich leise und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Es war mir nur allzu bewusst wie weit ich zu ihm aufsehen musste. Er war so unverschämt groß. 

Er gab ein belustigtes Geräusch von sich und an seinen Mundwinkeln zerrte ein Lächeln. „Das auch.“ 

Sekundenlang vergaß ich meine kalten Füße und die Krämpfe in meiner Bauchgegend und Werwolf, der durch unsere Wälder streunte.  
Es war einer dieser Augenblicke zwischen uns, die sich ins Unendliche dehnten, so sehr hatte ich das Gefühl, dass alles nur darauf wartete, dass etwas passierte. Dass ich etwas machte.  
Er stand so dicht vor mir, dass ich die kleinen Goldpünktchen in seinen braunen Augen sehen konnte und den Schwung seiner Unterlippe. Eine einzelne Schneeflocke verfing sich in seinen langen, dunklen Wimpern und er blinzelte. 

Als er schließlich die Augen senkte, wusste ich dass ich den Moment verpasst hatte. 

Aber vielleicht war es jetzt auch nicht der richtige Moment.  
Und vielleicht würde es nie einen richtigen geben. 

Jake räusperte sich und trat einen Schritt zurück. Als er nach den Knöpfen seiner Jeans griff, warf er mir einen Blick zu. „Vielleicht möchtest du dich umdrehen“, schlug er behutsam vor. 

„Oh. Ja. Natürlich.“ Eilig trat ich an ihm vorbei. Mein Gesicht brannte. „Ich uhm ich geh dann los.“

„Ich bin direkt hinter dir“, sagte er leise und ohne sich zu mir umzudrehen. 

Ich nickte und ging auf die Bäume zu. Auch ohne es zu sehen wusste ich, dass hinter mir ein riesiger, schwarzer Wolf in dem Unterholz verschwand. 

Ich war nicht ganz sicher wie Jake mit Andrew und Cassidy kommunizierte, während sie Wölfe waren, aber ich wusste dass sie es taten. Deswegen war ich auch sicher, dass sie sich alle drei irgendwo in der Nähe aufhalten würde. 

Aber erneut sah ich keinen von ihnen. Ich hörte kein einziges Rascheln. Wenn sie wollten, konnten sie sich vollkommen unsichtbar machen, ganz so als ob sie eins wurden mit ihrer Umgebung. 

Langsam und behutsam stapfte ich durch den glitzernden, unberührten Schnee. Ich hatte keinen Wunsch mich allzu weit von meinem Auto zu entfernen.  
Die kahlen, schwarzen Bäume warfen scharfkantige Schatten auf den Schnee. Sie waren überzogen von einer Eisschicht, die glitzerte wie Raureif.  
Eigentlich hätten Tiere hier unterwegs sein müssen, dachte ich. Rehe, Füchse oder Eichhörnchen. Aber alles war totenstill. Nicht einmal Vögel zwitscherten in den Bäumen.  
Tiere blieben nicht wo Werwölfe unterwegs waren. Es war zu gefährlich. 

Es war sicher nicht später als drei oder halb vier, aber hier im Wald begann es bereits dunkel zu werden.  
Auch mit dem Wissen, dass ich nicht alleine war, war es unheimlich. 

_Wenn ich ein Werwolf wäre_ , dachte ich, _wo würde ich sein?_

Der Wind war weniger schneidend zwischen den Bäumen, aber die Kälte bohrte sich scharf in meine Kleidung und meine Stiefel.  
Vielleicht war das ganze eine dumm Idee gewesen. Konnte man überhaupt irgendetwas riechen bei dieser Kälte? Die ganze Luft schien wie eingefroren zu sein und es war schwer sie einzuatmen.  
Vielleicht sollte ich lieber eine Blutspur quer durch den Schnee legen. Weiß wie Schnee, rot wie Blut, wer war das gewesen? Schneewittchen. Schneewittchen und der böse Wolf. Schneewittchen und die drei nicht allzu bösen Wölfe. Schneewittchen und ein verzweifelter Wolf. Ich schloss die Augen und blieb stehen. Sekundenlang konzentrierte ich mich auf meinen eigenen, überlauten Herzschlag. 

Es war ein Rascheln, was ich zuerst hörte.  
Mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Das leise Rascheln von trockenem Holz, das jemand beim Laufen durch das Unterholz streifte. 

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und drehte mich einmal um mich selbst. Der Schnee knirschte unter meinen Schuhen und die weißen Bäume wirbelten an mir vorbei. 

Das Rascheln wurde lauter. Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
Ich runzelte die Stirn und konzentrierte mich, versuchte alles andere auszublenden. 

Das Rascheln kam von mehreren Stellen gleichzeitig, das war es. Es schien links und rechts von mir und von hinten widerzuhallen.  
Waren das Jake und die anderen? Ich bezweifelte es. Nicht, dass mein Gehör auch nur annähernd so gut war wie ihres, und doch war ich sicher, dass sie es nicht waren. Es klang… anders. Fremder. 

Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.  
Konnten es zwei Werwölfe sein? Aber wo sollte der zweite hergekommen sein? 

Und nein… das war falsch. Die leisen Schritte, das war alles ganz falsch. Das waren keine verwirrten Werwölfe, die sich wild vor Blutlust und panisch vor Angst durch das Gebüsch schlugen. Es waren geordnete, methodische Bewegungen.  
Ich wurde eingekreist. 

Ich riss die Augen und schnappte nach Luft. 

Sie kamen gleichzeitig aus dem Schatten der Bäume geschossen, zwei von meinen Seiten und einer hinter mir. 

Ich kannte nur ein Sorte Wölfe, die auf diese Weise arbeiteten. Die ihre Opfer einkreiste, bis sie es in die Enge getrieben hatten, zu Tode gehetzt…

Das Rudel. 

Und ich hatte sie mit meinem Geruch direkt zu mir geführt.  
 _Wie ein rohes Steak…_

Vermutlich war das für einen Werwolf wirklich ein Kompliment. 

Der hinter mir gab ein Geräusch von sich und ich drehte mich langsam zu ihm um.  
Es war ein großer, grauer Wolf. Sein Winterfell war dick und zottelig und der Unterpelz beinah so weiß wie der Schnee. Als er hechelte, entblößte er reihenweise rasiermesserscharfe Zähne.  
Aber das war es nicht, was mich erstarren ließ. 

Seine komplette Brust war getränkt mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit, das Fell so dicht verklebt, dass es in kleinen, zerzausten Bündeln von ihm ab stand. Sie klebte an seiner Schnauze und bedeckte sein halbes Gesicht.  
Es war dunkel und verschmiert, halb verklebt mit Erde. 

Es war Blut. 

„Nein.“ Beinah unbewusst trat ich auf ihn zu, meine Beine betäubt vor Kälte. „Nein.“

Wir waren zu spät.  
Ich hatte nicht einmal Angst. Das war der einzige Gedanke, der in meinem Kopf widerhallte.  
 _Wir waren zu spät._

_‚Er ist schon lang über die Grenze.‘_

Natürlich.  
Logan war in ihrem Terrain gelandet. Er war zu dicht an Fenton herangekommen auf seiner verzweifelten Flucht, viel zu dicht… 

Wir hatten zu lange gewartet. Zu viel gezögert. Ich dachte an Jakes Hände auf meiner Taille und die Sprüche über Steaks und es kam mir alles so grausam und sinnlos vor. 

Die beiden anderen Wölfe umkreisten mich langsam, bevor sie sich rechts und links dem grauen Wolf aufbauten. Einer goldbraun und einer dunkel. Auch sie waren über und über getränkt von Blut. Ich starrte auf die roten Pfotenspuren, die sie im Schnee hinterließen und sie verschwammen vor meinen Augen. Weiß wie Schnee, rot wie Blut…

Alle drei starrten mich an, beinah so als warteten sie auf etwas, ihre dunklen Augen zu forschend für Tiere. 

Aber es waren ja auch keine Tiere. Kein Tier wäre je so grausam gewesen. 

„Ihr Bastarde“, fauchte ich. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich ersticken.  
„Ihr beschissenen Bastarde! Habt ihr nicht gesehen, was mit ihm los ist? Habt ihr nicht gemerkt, dass er es nicht kontrollieren kann? Habt ihr nicht eine Sekunde…?“ 

Der graue Wolf fletschte seine Zähne und ein dumpfes Grollen drang aus seiner Kehle. Offensichtlich schätzte er es nicht von mir angefaucht zu werden. 

Bevor er auch nur einen Bewegung in meine Richtung machen konnte, schoss ein schwarzer Schatten an mir vorbei und ein gigantischer, schwarzer Wolf baute sich beschützend zwischen uns auf. Seine Nackenhaare waren aufgestellt und er hatte die Zähne entblößt. Sein Knurren ließ seinen gesamten Körper vibrieren.  
Jake. 

Der rötliche und der braune Wolf traten rechts und links neben mich. Cassidy rieb behutsam seinen mächtigen Kopf an meiner Schulter, aber ich war zu betäubt, um es zu würdigen. Stattdessen starrte ich immer noch auf die drei blutverschmierten Bestien vor mir. 

_Zu spät._

„Wo ist er?“ würgte ich hervor. Etwas Heißes tropfte auf meine Wange und gefror beinah augenblicklich. Hastig fuhr ich mir über das Gesicht. „ _Wo ist er?!_ “ 

Schweigend wandten sie sich ab, der große Graue zuerst. 

„Sein Name war Logan“, brüllte ich ihnen nach. „Hört ihr das, ihr Bastarde? Sein Name war Logan! Er hatte einen Namen! Er hatte eine Freundin! Er war ein Mensch!“ 

Keiner von ihnen hielt inne. Keiner von ihnen drehte sich auch nur nach mir um. Sie verschwanden der Reihe nach im Unterholz, einer nach dem anderen. Wie Schatten, die niemals hier gewesen waren. 

*

Es war Andrew, der ihn schließlich fand.  
Oder das, was noch von ihm übrig war.  
Er gab ein hohes Winseln von sich, dass mich an einen Welpen erinnerte und senkte den Kopf so tief, dass seine Schnauze beinah den Boden berührte. Sein Schwanz zuckte hin und her, als ob man ihn geschlagen hätte. 

Cassidy blieb einige Meter entfernt stehen, seine Nackenhaare steif aufgerichtet und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter weiter. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.  
Die Prätorianer hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Es konnte nicht allzu schwer gewesen sein für sie. Sie war zu dritt und Logan… Logan war ganz allein gewesen und vermutlich am Ende seiner Kräfte. Vielleicht hatte er nicht einmal verstanden, was los war, was mit ihm geschehen war…vielleicht war das letzte woran er je gedacht hatte das Gesicht seiner Freundin. 

Er war schon beinah vollständig bedeckt mit weißem Puder, das nicht mehr schmolz auf seiner Haut, weil er schon zu kalt geworden war. 

Der Schnee war zu Logans Grab geworden. 

Jake stand neben mir. Er war barfuß und seine Lippen waren so fest zusammengepresst, dass sie fast weiß aussahen.  
Wortlos griff er nach meiner Hand und ich drückte zurück.  
Cassidy ließ sich zu meinen Füßen nieder und Andrew ließ sich neben ihn sinken. Stumm starrten wir auf die letzten menschlichen Überreste von Logan. Logan, den ich nicht einmal gekannt hatte und niemals kennenlernen würde. 

„Was soll ich Kristen sagen?“ fragte ich schließlich. Ich wusste nicht, wieso ich in diesem Augenblick ausgerechnet daran dachte. Vielleicht weil es das einzige war, was noch zu tun übrig war. 

Der Polizei würden wir niemals erzählen können, was passiert war.  
Genauso wenig wie Annas Eltern jemals die Wahrheit erfahren würden.  
Aber Kristen…

„Sag ihr…“ Jake brach ab und schluckte. Als er weitersprach klang seine Stimme fest. „Sag ihr, er ist entkommen und wir haben ihn über die Grenze nach Kanada gebracht. Sag ihr, er wird niemals zurückkehren können. Aber er lebt und… sag ihr, alles ist gut.“ 

„Alles ist gut“, wiederholte ich. 

„Ja.“

Andrew winselte. 

„Lasst uns nach Hause fahren…“, sagte ich leise.

Jake nickte. „Das nächste Mal…“ Seine Stimme brach, aber ich nickte trotzdem. Um seinetwillen. 

„Ja. Das nächste Mal“, flüsterte ich. 

 

~ Ende


End file.
